The typical household can present many potential hazards for small children. Some of these hazards take the form of necessary fixtures placed close to the floor, such as electrical outlets. Others, such as refrigerators and other appliances with airtight or locking doors, can trap or suffocate a curious child. Dangerous objects around the house can be stored in drawers or cabinets, but children often manage to reach and inspect the contents of any storage space.
Conventional electrical outlet covers provide protection, but can be pried off by a child, which exposes the child to an additional choking hazard. Cabinets and appliances can be locked, but this presents an inconvenience to adults, who must have a key or combination in order to gain access. Less burdensome devices can be used to present an obstacle for a child. However, if these devices are defeated by a child, a long period of time might pass before a parent or other adult notices, during which time a child might be injured. For example, and older child might consider the locking device itself to be a challenge, having no interest in the danger that has its access restricted, and would be satisfied in removing the device. A younger child who is unimpeded by the device might then get hurt while removal of the device goes unnoticed.